


Of All Your Memories

by Ninja_A



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, mention of off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_A/pseuds/Ninja_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These, these thing where my mothers ." Kurt`s soft voice shook slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Your Memories

Two months after Kurt transferred to Dalton and two months before regionals, Kurt and Blaine went to the Hummel residence to hangout. Between Warblers, studying and family stuff neither boy had managed any real time with the other. 

As he followed Kurt to his room Blaine thought how nice it was to finally be able to hang out with the other teen. 

Wes and David claimed that he got cranky with out enough Kurt time. Blaine claimed that they were crazy. He had survived seventeen years just fine before Kurt, thank you very much. 

And no, Blaine was not pouting. 

As they entered Kurt`s room, Blaine took a quick breath and smiled. The other boys room always smelled like a mixture of cologne, shampoo and vanilla. All notes that complemented each other. The vanilla, Blaine knew was from a candle that Kurt liked to light on occasion. 

"Come here ." Kurt took Blaine by the hand and directed him to the bench at the end of the bed. Setting down Blaine watched as Kurt went to his vanity and took a box from the third drawer. 

Standing stock still in front of the older Warbler, Kurt took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself. 

Coming back, he set quietly next the the other boy. Kurt's fingers ran smoothly over the top of a cherry wood jewelry box. On it, roses painted in mid-bloom. 

Kurt opened it, the hinges quite. Blaine could see its was something very taken care of. 

Inside where a variety of thing. 

"These, these thing where my mothers ." Kurt`s soft voice shook slightly. Clearing his throat he continued. 

"There are some more things. Put away. Some furniture. Picture albums. But these things..." 

"Are the thing you keep with you everyday ." Blaine finished. Kurt looked at him with bright eyes, grateful. 

"Exactly " His touched on thing in the box one by one. 

A pearl hair comb, missing one of its three pearls. "My Dad got her this on there honeymoon. I used it as a teething ring when she wasn`t looking ." Kurt laughed. 

"I swallowed the pearl ." 

Blaine laughed too, picturing a baby Kurt attracted to beautiful things even then. 

A empty bottle of perfume. "They don`t even make this scent any more. You can`t even smell it on the bottle but I remember her putting it on everyday" 

A crinkled and yellowed tissue. Two sets of lip stick prints on it, one smaller then the other. Kurt touched it like it was fragile and Blaine could guess it probably was. 

Smiling, Kurt said "I most of been four. I got into her makeup. I was fascinated by her lipstick. By the time she came in I had it all over my lips, my teeth. I think I had eaten half of it. " 

Blaine couldn`t help but snort. Kurt shot him a faux reproachful look. Blaine was happy to see his eyes bright with happiness instead of tears. This was a good memory then. Blaine was glad. He hated to see Kurt in pain. 

"She took one look at me and said 'No, no Kurt you don`t do that'. Then she wiped my face off and taught me how to perfectly apply lipstick." 

His hand hovered over the tissue. "She taught me how to dab my lips. She called it kissing the paper ." 

His thought turned inward, his smiling dimming. 

"That's the last clear memory I have of her ." 

Blaine thought frantically of something to say. As if somehow he could blunt the pain of her passing years before he even knew Kurt. Spying something in the box that had yet to be explained, Blaine quickly asked. 

"Whats this ?" Hoping he wasn`t over stepping his bounds or bringing up even more painful memories, he picked up a cassette. On the side in thick letter were 

BLACK BIRD INSTRUMENTAL

Kurt brightened. 

"Oh, that. Well, apparently as a baby I was a bit fussy ." 

Blaine didn`t even try to hold back his grin. He added a disbelieving 

"No." 

Kurt lips rolled up, though he tried to look stern. 

"As the story goes, I wouldn`t go to sleep unless it was to this song. But I didn`t like anyone else to sing it. It had to be her. So my Dad found a cassette of just the music. I think of her every time I hear that song. Of her voice." 

Smiling softy, Kurt fixed everything one more time. Making sure everything was just so. Then he closed the box. 

"You asked me about my Mother awhile ago. And I just said she died when I was young. I could have told you I had just turned five, that it was a drunk driver. That I didn`t really get that she was never coming back till she missed her birthday. 

But I wanted you to meet her like this. Like I remember her ." 

Kurt`s hands only trembled slightly as he smoothed them over the top.   
A tear fells softly onto his check. He bit his lip. 

"Sorry. I don`t talk about her a lot with other people." He went to brush it away. Blaine beat him to it. Blaine's eyes were bright with his own tears as he brushed the sopranos check, the tear a cool spot between them. 

"Never apologize for sharing how much you love her with me, Kurt. I`m honored ." 

Blaine covered Kurt's hand on his box of memories. There hands fell simply in to each other. No effort or wiggling about. 

Shaking his head, Kurt looked away and took a breath. 

"Okay well ," Kurt clapped his hands together. Blaine own hand felt strangely empty. He curled it in to a fist as Kurt got up and returned the box to its place. Turning back around he smile brightly and said with only a trace of tension. 

"I got this gorgeous dove gray scarf. It was a steal." 

As Kurt went on to describe the minor scuffle that ensued between him and woman who`s coloring was all wrong for it, a part of Blaine's mind wondered at Kurt capacity to love. 

Thinking of how many calls home to his Dad Blaine heard Kurt stress the importance of healthy meals. 

They way he threw himself in to every song. As if it was his first and last chance to sing. 

The way he smoothed over the edges of his mothers jewelry box. As if he was straining to feel the touches she had left behind. 

And Blaine realized not for the first time, that who ever the lucky guy was who got Kurt would be getting all of Kurt`s heart in return. 

He didn`t know why the thought made his palm feel even colder. 

-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I found out Kurt`s mom died when he was eight after I wrote this. It worked with him being younger, so I left it like it was.
> 
> Authors Note 2: This is me making sense of the cassette and Blaine`s comment about Kurt`s mom`s funeral.
> 
> Authors Note 3: The title is from a Bob Dylan quote,  
> "Take care of all your memories. For you cannot relive them."


End file.
